Miroir de l'âme
by Zeelka
Summary: Neon a perdu sa capacité de voyante, alors que Right cherche désespérément le moyen de restaurer les pouvoirs de sa fille Neon, et qu'il voit peu à peu sa fortune tomber, il décide de faire appel à tous les meilleurs virus hunters du monde afin de trouver une solution à son problème bien que persistant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Par un soir de pluie

Ce soir là, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur York Shin City. La demeure de la famille Nostrad* inspirait encore cette allure de vieux manoir hanté en soir d'averses. Senritsu* qui, était éveillée, sans doute réveillée par la mélodie de la pluie, violente, puissante, rapide, tenant soigneusement son plaid, admirait par la fenêtre les gouttes d'eau qui s'y abattaient. Elle se sentait comme bercée et murmura un instant « i rien de mieux que la mélodie de la nature en pleine action ». Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait Kurapika qui dormait profondément.

Depuis que celui-ci souffrait de fièvre, elle avait aménagé dans la chambre de Kurapika car elle était la seule à pouvoir calmer ses spasmes nocturnes. Mais ce soir là, il était paisible, sûrement à cause de la pluie, elle a toujours eu cet effet purificateur lors de son passage, se disait Senritsu. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux pour relancer son sommeil quand soudain une alarme retentit. Une alerte rouge. Senritsu était crispée par ce son de mauvais goût mêlé au son de l'agitation qu'elle percevait dans la demeure, elle eut peur un instant car tout ça pouvait perturber le sommeil paisible si rare de Kurapika, elle jeta un coup dans sa direction mais il était trop tard, il s'était réveillé. Kurapika était abasourdi mais encore un peu dans les vapes dû au réveil brutal. Il tenta de se lever, et quitta son lit bien que difficilement. Senritsu courût en sa direction pour l'en empêcher.

\- Non Kirupika, repose-toi ! Tu es encore convalescent… lui dit-elle inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il Senritsu ? Pourquoi ce remue-ménage dans les couloirs ? bredouillait-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a une alarme rouge qui retentit, j'ignore le motif. Repose-toi Kurapika, tu dois reprendre tes forces, lui dit-elle.

\- Non… non… Kurapika tenta d'avancer malgré la retenue de Senritsu. Si c'est une alarme rouge, c'est que Neon* est en danger, je me dois de la protéger.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup de gardes, ils pourront parfaitement la protéger, lui dit-elle.

Kurapika l'ignora et sortit de la chambre malgré les efforts de Senritsu. De nombreux gardes couraient dans la même direction. Il interpela un garde pour lui faire part de la situation. Un intrus se serait introduit dans la chambre de Neon et lui aurait tâté dans son sommeil, celui-ci se serait enfui quand elle se réveilla soudainement. Il est actuellement armé d'un katana.

Pour l'instant, l'intrus court dans la demeure sans trop savoir où aller. Tous les gardes poursuivaient ce mystérieux être qui courait et prenait des couloirs au hasard tout en évitant aisément les pièges que les gardes lui tendaient sur le chemin.

Kurapika s'arrêta de courir, essouflé, il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré toutes ses forces. Il décida d'utiliser ses chaînes, la dowsing chain* pour mieux s'acquérir de la situation. Il doutait de l'intrus qu'ils poursuivaient, lui qui réussit à entrer dans la demeure discrètement et sans problème mais incapable d'en ressortir rapidement, c'était suspect. Le boulet au bout de sa chaîne, d'abord immobile se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, puis se stabilisa et lui montra un chemin différent de celui que avait emprunté l'intrus. Kurapika suivit son guide et arriva au couloir principal donnant aux nombreuses grandes fenêtres qui ornaient la demeure.

Et là, assise confortablement sur la bordure d'une d'entre-elles, une silhouette féminine qui tâtait dans le vide. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison noire et moulante de la tête au pied ne laissant qu'à découvert ses yeux. Sa main gauche effectuait divers mouvements, tantôt des pronations, des flexions de doigts différents, des extensions, des supinations etc. Elle semblait manipuler quelque chose dans le vide avec ses mains.

Kurapika utilisa son Gyo* et vu qu'elle maniait un petit mannequin de nen avec sa main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, l'intrus de tout à l'heure surgit dans son dos avec son katana et rata Kurapika de près qui l'évita à temps mais heurta violemment le sol. Plus aucun garde n'était à la poursuite de l'intrus, sûrement terrassés plus tôt. L'inconnu se leva de la fenêtre et son talon mi pied au sol, à ce moment, un son sourd se fit ressentir. Kurapika qui essayait de se lever était complètement immobilisé, avec son Gyo, il vu des larves de Nen qui le retenait au sol.

La pluie tapait encore plus violemment les vitrines des fenêtres comme si elle faisait signe de son existence. L'inconnue se mit en face de lui, à quelques mètres de lui et le fixa, il fit de même. Son regard fut plongé dans le sien, dans ses yeux bleus électrisant et qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. Elle semblait par le regard lui dire quelque chose, pensait-il, non, lire quelque chose, ses pupilles se mouvementèrent brusquement comme si elle venait d'apprendre ou de comprendre quelque chose.

Soudain Bashô* qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir et constata le corps de Kurapika au sol courut en sa direction, fou de rage. L'inconnue fit un mouvement de main et sa marionnette courut droit dans une fenêtre et la brisa, l'inconnue la suivit et tous 2 sautèrent et s'enfuirent par la fenêtre. Les larves disparurent momentanément. Bashô, plus préoccupé par l'état de Kurapika que par la fuite de l'inconnue s'empressa de l'aider à se relever.

\- Es-ce que ça va Kurapika ?! Tu n'a rien ? Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu aurais dû essayer d'attaquer… enfin laisse tomber. Que sont devenus les gardes qui poursuivaient l'intrus ? Lui répondit-il.

-Euh, je les ai trouvés assommés par ci et là dans les couloirs…

-Et Neon ?! Es-ce qu'elle va bien ?! S'exclama t-il ?

\- Senritsu est avec elle, elle va très bien.

Kurapika poussa un soulagement. Il était fatigué et ses maux de tête semblaient resurgir. Il s'appuya un moment sur le mur histoire de récupérer. Il rappela à Bashô que demain ils devront fournir un rapport de cette nuit au chef et lui ordonna de s'occuper des gardes dans les couloirs car il était fatigué. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre en boitant de temps à autre. Bashô avait envie de lui prêter son aide, lui demander son état mais il se retint, il fit une mine attristée de voir Kurapika qui refusait tout soutien extérieur.

Cette nuit là, alors que la pluie cessa peu à peu son vacarme nocturne, Kurapika revit ce regard dans ses rêves, énigmatique, profond. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu ou du moins partiellement. C'est comme si ce regard ne l'avait pas regardé juste lui mais aussi à l'intérieur de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Les Virus Hunter

Le lendemain, Bashô et Kurapika attendait dans le bureau de Right Nostrad, sa fille était dans un coin, panachée sur un canapé et occupée à lire des magazines. Right rentra, l'air un peu soucieux.

\- Alors, j'apprends qu'un inconnu a réussi à infiltrer ma maison et s'est permis de caresser ma fille et vous n'aviez même pas essayé de l'attraper ?!

\- Il ne m'a pas caressé papa… dit Néon d'un ton boudeur. Il me tâtait juste le bras.

\- L'inconnu était un utilisateur de Nen, il a mis très vite hors d'état la majorité des gardes, reprit Kurapika.

\- Aviez-vous au moins réussi à l'identifier ?

\- L'inconnu est de sexe féminin et probablement du Nen de la manipulation, répondit Kurapika.

Right se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'assit. Il soupira un instant puis ajouta :

\- Neon quel bras te touchait-elle ?

\- Heu… le bras droit, hésitait-elle.

\- Neon, tu veux bien laisser papa seul avec tes gardes s'il te plaît ?

\- Hummm… ok, boudait-elle.

Neon sortit avec ses magazines en main. Elle jeta un regard soucieux à son père avant de refermer la porte. Right appuya son front sur une de ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Il soupirait de nouveau. Il demanda ensuite à Bashô de se retirer. Il voulait être seul avec Kurapika. Dès que Bashô sortit, toutes les émotions de quiétude qu'il essayait de dissimuler devant Bashô et Néon se mirent à nue. Il regarda Kurapika un instant puis baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kurapika… ma fortune tombe en ruines… et maintenant on s'en prend à la vie de ma fille… disait-il d'un air désespéré

\- Je ne pense pas que la vie de votre fille soit en danger pour l'instant. Si c'était réellement l'intention de cet inconnu, il l'aurait déjà fait.

\- Oui mais… son pouvoir… sans elle, je ne suis plus rien… Bientôt je ne pourrai plus assurer votre paie. J'ai déjà viré 80% des gardes ce matin… et il me semble que cet inconnu est venu vérifier si ma fille avait encore ses pouvoirs…

Right se toucha le front de nouveau, ses mouvements de bras entre ses cheveux et son front étaient de plus en plus agités. Il commença à murmurer « pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive dans un moment pareil ? ». Soudain, il souffla un gros coup, ouvrit un de ces tiroirs et sortit une liasse de documents. Il les feuilleta brièvement puis invita Kurapika à les prendre.

-Ce sont les profils des 5 meilleurs Virus Hunter du monde. Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout pour que Néon retrouve ses pouvoirs ! Sinon c'est fini pour moi.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que des Virus Hunter pourraient trouver une solution ? Normalement ils sont spécialisés dans la recherche de remèdes contre les maladies incurables. Et je doute que Néon ne soit malade…

\- Je ne sais pas ! J'ignore ce que cet homme, ce chef de Brigade a pu faire à ma fille mais j'espère que ces virus Hunter trouveront le moyen de restaurer son pouvoir. Les médecins normaux ignorent ce qu'elle a, je pense que des « médecins de Nen » m'ont diront plus. Je leur ai proposé une prime pour celui qui me diagnostiquera au mieux ce qui est arrivé à Néon. Je choisirai alors le plus concordant et l'engagerai pour soigner Néon.

\- Très bien, vouliez-vous que je l'annonce à mes collègues ?

\- Fais comme bon te semble, je veux juste que toi, Senritsu et Bashô vous surveillez les examens de ces Hunter. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de douteux surtout que mes ennemis ne veulent pas que j'essaie de remonter la pente.

Soudain, Kurapika remarqua que l'un des profils ne possédait aucune photo contrairement aux 4 autres.

\- Es-ce normal que l'un des profils n'a aucune photo le concernant ? I aucune autre donnée à part le nom et la profession…

\- J'ai posé la même question à l'Association des Hunter quand ils m'ont donné ces documents. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me la fournir sans l'autorisation de celui-ci. Mais bon, comme ce hunter est dans le top 5, je n'ai pas voulu discuter.

Soudain, Right reçu un appel. Un nouveau voyage d'affaires. Il se leva et ajouta :

\- Ces Hunter arriveront dans 3 jours, assure-toi de leur bien-être et confort dans cette maison. Veille bien sur Néon. Je reviendrai dans une semaine environ.

Intrigué par le profil de ce mystérieux personnage, sous le nom de Tama, Kurapika décida d'aller sur le Site des Hunter pour se renseigner davantage sur lui. Il tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche et une longue liste s'afficha. Il cliqua dans la rubrique « Information ». Trois possibilités s'offraient à lui, « Nom Tama », « Profil général », « Profil Approfondi ». Il cliqua sur « Profil général » et là, pour obtenir cette information, il devait payer une somme faramineuse, 70 millions de Jénis. Kurapika était choqué, il alla voir par curiosité le prix du profil approfondi, celui-ci s'élevait à 2 milliards de Jénis. Même les informations sur les plus célèbres Hunter de la Black list n'étaient pas aussi élevées, se disait-il. Qui pouvait bien être ce Tama ? Il est normal que les profils des Hunter de la Black List soient difficiles à obtenir car après tout, les criminels du monde les détestent. Mais un Virus Hunter, ils n'ont aucune raison de protéger leur vie privée à ce point. Pour finir, il cliqua sur « Nom Tama », à sa grande surprise, elle était gratuite et il découvrit que Tama est le pseudonyme utilisé par ce Virus Hunter. Au final, il n'avait donc aucune information sur ce Tama, même pas son véritable nom. Kurapika doutait sur les réelles capacités de ce Tama. S'il se protégeait à ce point, c'était pour une bonne raison. Etait-il recherché ? Etait-il à ce point important ?


End file.
